


A Little Bit Everyday

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Ethan覺得他和Benji應該在一起。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Little Bit Everyday

幾個月前，在一個烏克蘭邊境的營救任務中，Benji中彈了。

擊中右下腹側，因為氣候寒冷的關係出血很快就停止了。  
那個任務成功了，Luther開著直升機到了接應的地點，看到Jane帶著同樣也狀況不佳的營救目標、Ethan和被Ethan半扛半扶的Benji。  
他們上了直昇機，Ethan聲音緊繃，在通訊中安排最近的醫療支援，他的手摟著Benji讓他能夠用比較舒服的姿勢半躺在他身上。  
「這次真的很痛。」Benji口齒不清地說，希望透過說話可以把注意力從劇痛移開。  
「撐著，Benji，再十五分鐘。」Ethan的口氣聽起來很焦急，不過Benji沒有什麼心力關心了，Benji靠在Ethan身上感覺到對方的有力的心跳，摟著他的手非常溫暖。  
「我回去要找個男朋友，讓他在我冷的時候抱著我。」Benji說，顯然整段都沒有經過大腦，語無倫次，「最好是整個冬天都抱著我，這裡真的太冷了。」  
Ethan停頓了一下，說：「聽起來你只需要多一些毯子，回去我可以買給你。」Benji不確定是在開玩笑還是說真的，他唯一能夠判斷的是他自身現在判斷能力非常差。  
「人的體溫還是跟毯子不一樣，除此之外還可以牽手呀，在我看電影看到睡著的時候幫我蓋被子之類的，或是更好，他可以跟我一起看到睡著，我們就能互相取暖，哈。」Benji笑了一聲似乎牽引到傷口，讓他「嘶」了一聲。  
「你有喜歡的對象了嗎？Benji。」Ethan問，語氣溫柔。  
Benji幾乎又要笑出來，Ethan只看到嘴角稍微抽動了一下，他打趣說：「我是秘密特務呢，Ethan，我應該在路上看到任何一個喜歡的都可以手到擒來。」  
「我確定你可以的，Benji。」Ethan的手輕輕揉著Benji的耳朵。

-

結束了噩夢一樣的住院生活，Benji終於可以回家了。

其實住院也不是真的非常糟糕，因為Ethan總是在他身邊，削水果呀、陪他吃飯呀、握著他的手呀……Benji多度覺得這個槍傷超划算。  
「醫院的伙食真的不好。」Benji說，但還是在Ethan的注視之下吃光了所有的東西。  
「我覺得醫院的伙食比太空人的好。」Ethan說，甚至貼心地把香蕉切成塊放在Benji的盤子裡。  
「我不確定太空人的伙食是不是比我好，但鐵定沒有人幫他們剝香蕉皮。」Benji說。

喔，對了，握著手，因為醫院裡總是很冷，Ethan有一雙溫暖的手。

-

出院的時候當然Ethan也在，並且將車開得四平八穩地送Benji回家。  
「我會在你家待幾天。」Ethan宣布。  
「咦？」Benji眨了幾次眼睛，說，「Ethan，兄弟，你真的不用這麼擔心我，醫生都說──」「Benji，我需要這樣做。」  
Ethan在開車之餘看了Benji一眼，表情嚴肅。  
Benji停頓了一下，最後妥協：「我猜有個人幫我洗衣服是挺好的。」

-

於是那天Ethan拉著Benji，讓他靠在自己懷裡，用毯子把兩個人包起來，天氣還是挺冷的。  
Benji放了《異形》，手裡還有焦糖口味的爆米花，他無法克制自己滿足地哼了聲，他甚至沒有抬頭看Ethan就握住了對方環著自己腰的手，像是在醫院時那樣。  
「不敢相信你沒有看過《異形》。」Benji說，在抱面體異形出場時試圖用自己的手嚇Ethan。  
Ethan乖乖地讓Benji用手摀住臉，Benji可以感覺到Ethan的嘴唇上揚，回他：「我猜接下來我有機會把它們都看完。」  
「嗯哼，我會監督你把它們都看完。」

-

電影開始跑演員列表時，Benji揉了揉眼睛，說：「該睡了。」  
Ethan停頓了幾秒鐘，口氣冷靜地問：「這是一個邀請嗎？」  
Benji抬頭看他，張開了口幾次都沒有說出話，最後低下頭，耳朵已經紅得不像話，說：「這是一個邀請。喔、天啊，這是一個我想了好多年的邀請，但我沒有想過他有一天會實現。」  
「我也想像過。」  
「哼嗯，是嗎？那我猜我們就是兩個不懂得把握時間的笨蛋。」


End file.
